User talk:PlasmoidThunder
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Hi, welcome to MUGEN Database! Thanks for your edit to the Giratina page. Remember to read the rules! Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Enjoy fighting! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 17:10, July 15, 2011 __TOC__ ¡A Wikia Contributor insulted me! ¿Can you block 187.58.99.37? Because on my Talk Page, he changed the name of the section Mugenfan here with "are you stupid". ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 05:07, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Nah, forget that, Dchan250 blocked him/her. ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 06:58, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Confusion I'm really confused. What is the point of having "Non Specific" and "Specific" sections for quotes? Please tell me. Thanks. 17:43, January 18, 2013 (UTC) It's not, it's Non-specific and Character-specific (as seen here) ;) 17:55, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Watch out Eljosho, Captain Falcon will do a Falcon Punch ''on you! x) ---Toupou--- (talk) 18:24, January 18, 2013 (UTC) But first, old' Falcon wants you to show him your moves, and then get a critical with the Knee of Justice! >:3 18:30, January 18, 2013 (UTC) So, Non-specific would be quote from a video game and Specific would be original quotes? + Is that a threat? 18:58, January 18, 2013 (UTC) There is no "Specific" victory quote header, it's just General (formerly Non-specific) and Character-specific. General quotes aren't assigned to a character (vs. random, essentially, but won't show for a character that has a victory quote assigned to them), whereas Character-specific quotes are shown when the character at hand defeats a certain character. For example, when my Rotom defeats my Garchomp, Rotom will only display the quote assigned to Garchomp. Not a threat, just a joke :) 19:07, January 18, 2013 (UTC) What if we listed quotes like this: *Quote* (against *cutain character*) Or, something like that. 19:18, January 18, 2013 (UTC) That's...what we're already doing. For example (header types are not used to prevent mess-up of my talk page): '''General' *''"You died, lol!"'' Character-specific *''"You fail, Gallade"'' Gallade *''"Though you were created by the same creator as me, you and I are nothing alike."'' GarchompMatt's Rotom It's all set up nicely on Rotom's article, though Rotom only has special quotes against characters I hope to make in the future, and will not work against any old Garchomp or Victini (because it works off the internal name, and all my characters are called GarchompMatt's x). 20:07, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Add music to a stage article? how do you add music to a stage article? Unsigned comment by darklight666 .ogg files (ogg vorbis) are sound files that are supported by Wikia. Using a freeware program like Audacity, you can easily open an .mp3 or .wav up and re-export it as an .ogg. You upload .ogg files like you would images. Also, can you add a header to your topics and sign your posts please! 17:47, January 21, 2013 (UTC) sorry to bother you but i need to ask something is there a file size limit when it come to the music? i ask this becuse i try to convert a mp3 into a ogg as i try to upload it , it went thu the upload process but after it was done it acted like it was never done? Unsigned comment by darklight666 I believe there is, but I cannot remember what it is (nor can I remember how to check). Sorry. 22:58, January 21, 2013 (UTC) yeah it was 12mb i think that is why idk but it seem to be going past the limit althought i dont know much about the pokemon stuff i was trying to add the music to the stage well the ones that do have music with them at least. well thats ok if nothing else mayb i can split it in half and just put like a demo of the song so people well know Unsigned comment by darklight666 Problem Dowloading Hello I wanted to download your Coco Bandicoot MUGEN Character but after I click on the download link it takes me to MY Files not yours. Can you please correct this so I can download her. Thanks ^^ Or upload it on 4shared or where I can download it. Unsigned comment by '' Firstly, I haven't made a Coco Bandicoot character, and secondly, I upload my completed stuff to SkyDrive (any beta stuff goes on MediaFire). Methinks you have the wrong person. 13:53, January 26, 2013 (UTC) You deleted my page!?!?! You son of a.... I HATE YOU! SCREW YOU! GO TO HELL! ---- Awww :3 Who are you again? 18:16, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeeah, SIGNATURES. USE THEM. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 19:51, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ¡I did it! Hey, i fixed the word ''Palette on all the pages wich contains it, because was Pallete. Now, lets change the < videogallery> to < gallery>, because after you edit a page, it turns incorrectly. ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 09:28, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Don't go editing pages just for the sake of changing the tags. The less pages that are edited, the less we'll have to re-edit when Wikia fix this. 14:58, February 2, 2013 (UTC) I was wondering hey Plasmoid Thunder i was wondering can you make my article its cause i have my own W.I.Ps the names of my characters are White Mage Dry Bones and Shadow Queen but with help with Jarquin10PA i don't wanna do it cause i might get banned can you do it -King Hamilton II (AMB) Eh? Do you want me to make the actual character articles, or a creator article like mine or Zobbes'? Either way, I wont do it. Admins can still be banned by other admins if they step out of line, and why would I break the rules I implemented? Basically, you know of the "no W.I.P. character articles" rule, right? It also applies to everything other than full games/projects - yes, even creator articles about those who haven't released a single character get deleted (any created before the rule was implented stay). 23:19, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh i get it now -King Pig Y U NO PUT HEADER?! look why do you erase the page of CatDog http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/CatDog i need the character to my nickelodeon,sega,nintendo and cartoon network mugen There was no CatDog character. Don't go asking me why I do things without even checking the rules first, otherwise you would've noticed that there's a no W.I.P. article rule. I deleted it a second time, because someone recreated the page to put their random babbling on there. 23:39, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Character and Stage of Month. I think it would be a nice idea if the front page had a Character and or a Stage of the Month. Perhaps having a monthly poll could help choose the character or the stage. "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 (talk) 15:35, February 4, 2013 (UTC) It would indeed make our front page less bland, but can we truly rely on some of the...er...less mature members of this community to be serious in their votes/nominations? Quite a few like "that" group of creators (you know, the groups who create characters that really aren't "all that", to put it lightly), and many of us aren't particularly critical about characters, saying that Zobbes' characters are awesome, yet they're actually a coding mess. In order to make this work to its fullest, the 'Database really needs its own forum, but there's a huge catch with such a feature - that damn module on articles. You may have noticed wikis with "Discussions about this article", or something similar at the bottom of every article, which I think looks really childish and ruins the formality of the article. In conclusion, we'd have a nominations thread where (as be expected) users nominate 1-3 characters (no duplicates) to be put forward into the votes thread (which is created after the nominations thread is locked after a certain period of time), where each user can then vote for ONE character to be put onto the front page. Same can be said with stages. 15:55, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Ah, right considering the amount of incidents we had with the much younger audience I guess it is better to stray from such concepts until we have an influx of more mature members. It would be better off making a foru but considering the popularity of wiki in general, I believe it would be abysmal due to the lack of manpower. Perhaps posting a blogpost and handpicking characters that are deemed worthy could be an alternative method but again we could be inundated by comments from younger members. Perhaps setting out guidelines and rules for nominations could be of benefit and in theory prevent such tomfoolery from occurring? "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 (talk) 05:06, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :D :) :| :/ :U :O D: Dear PlasmoidThunder, I put my page on but i guess you dont like it so can you make your own version. One that is appropriate to this wiki! Than maybe i can have my char and my page and we can just all get along. -TESTMACORONI Reply is on your talk page. 23:19, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Dude, Dipper is not a sprite swap of the king. That was a file error because if have virises on my PC. Anyways the files got messed up and i updated it and gave him a new one here: http://www.mediafire.com/?gnt1lnzr7f08cna now can you please update his page If his clsns boxes and coding are the same, then that'd make him a spriteswap, no? You have viruses on your computer? Aren't you even the slightest bit worried about that? Woohoo! MediaFire! Now I can actually download this thing and review it for myself. Can't you? 21:38, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Prove it??? TheSlkmugen's edit might be private or something! Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 18:20, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Wait, nevermind, its a W.I.P project of his. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 18:20, February 9, 2013 (UTC) lol I made that Crow edit. http://www.mediafire.com/?atuccoxao7fdqlu Get the soundpacks at his site. TOASTERPASTRIES (talk) 18:47, February 9, 2013 (UTC) We're talking about Oshawott. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 18:59, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, we're pretty tight about information here, hence why we ruled-out articles only about W.I.P. characters and stages (full games and projects are what we're a bit more lenient towards, providing there's some sort of evidence to prove its partial existence). 19:49, February 9, 2013 (UTC) oops, sorry. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 19:50, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Help! Hello Plasmoid, it's how we do the "360°" (can you say the combination with the same key for the characters's pages)? ---Toupou--- (talk) 19:52, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm not particularly sure as to what you're getting at, I'm afraid. Are you asking how we'd put move activations that are known as "full-circle forward/backward" commands? 20:00, February 9, 2013 (UTC) It's marked "360°" (in the read me of Kamekaze's Falcon for his Falcon Overdrive ''or in Mizuumi Wiki for use ''Hyper Comet Buster ''or ''Final Meteo Buster ''of Lilith for example) but without say how make the 360°, I all tried the combinations on the arrow keys, but failed! ---Toupou--- (talk) 20:07, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh. They are difficult to perform on a keyboard. F, D, B, U, a D, B, U, F, a B, U, F, D, a U, F, D, B, a All of those activate it. 20:28, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I try B, D, F, U, x/y/z/b with Lilith, and it work! Thank for the information. But in revenge, it dont work for Captain Falcon (it make a super jump or Falcon Punch, but not the Falcon Overdrive)! ---Toupou--- (talk) 20:35, February 9, 2013 (UTC) It's good, I found the good combination! :) ---Toupou--- (talk) 21:37, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Why Did You Delete The MS Mary Article It Was Just A Fine Article. AngryNoahs (talk) 00:06, February 11, 2013 (UTC) No it wasn't. Considering you made the character, you put next to nothing on that page. We've got enough stubs as it is. 00:48, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey What Pokemon did ya add? Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 00:38, February 12, 2013 (UTC) As in recently? To this wiki? Arceus. 09:00, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Pingurules was messing with me on the chat Hey, Pingurules was messing with me, just see this screenshot. NOTE: I enlarget it with MS Paint. --¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 22:04, February 13, 2013 (UTC) 12, eh? That's rather interesting... 00:00, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Character making Hi, it's me SkipperThePenguin100, i have a heavy problem, i can't find a complete tutorial split in parts to make a character in Fighter Factory series, and only i can find is Pedro higin's MUGEN tutorials, but it does only fighting, movement sprites and a useless hyper tutorial, plus i can't follow Ryan's tutorials because Fighter Factory 3 is hard to use, will you make a character making video tutorial series? AVAST THE FUN (talk) 14:37, February 18, 2013 (UTC) -It's because there's so much to a character to condense into a single tutorial. Sprites, animations, constants and commands. Kung Fu Man himself is a pretty good tutorial on how to code a character, and there's always the MUGEN Wiki to explain various code-based stuff. -I take it you've read through this tutorial? -Fighter Factory 3 is very similar to the other Fighter Factories, but with a different layout. -No. I wouldn't want anyone to have to listen to my voice :P 15:36, February 18, 2013 (UTC) But there aren't other attack, helper, hyper, etc. tutorial steps. AVAST THE FUN (talk) 13:35, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Seriously, I just typed in "Mugen helper tutorial" into Google and the first result was (shockingly ) a tutorial on how to create helpers/strikers. I'd imagine that typing "Mugen hyper tutorial" into Google will get just that. 19:34, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Uhh i kinda can't make helpers with this hard tutorial, i guess i have to make it out making my own mind on attacks and stuff for making MUGEN chars. AVAST THE FUN (talk) 22:39, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey I'm Trying to get the Caffinated Badge ok? Mariomario678910 23:43, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Do it the true way, rather than spamming edits. 23:49, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ok but i need to find some pages with stubs Mariomario678910 23:50, February 22, 2013 (UTC) You won't need to look far, unfortunately. 23:52, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Invisible Woman Deletion i think the Invisible Woman article should be deleted because it has nothing on the articleMariomario678910 00:30, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Haohmaru v.s. 'Haoumaru' I added a new page for Haohmaru and later noticed there was one labeled as 'Haoumaru', I proceeded to merge the two articles under my new page as it was the correct spelling. Just wanted to see if everything checks out with you as it seems you have already removed the older page. 04:34, February 24, 2013 (UTC) (>^.^)>O>>>>>>> WA-PUUUUUUSSSSSSSSHHH ur rotom is $$#$$!@#! amazing. Haha! Thanks very much :D 21:24, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh my gah! Are you trolling? I mean seriously, why the fuck did you delet my fucking page? Djasiantech (talk) 00:02, February 28, 2013 (UTC) And a warm welcome to you, too :) Captain Planet, was it? No download link, not categorised, wrong infobox (a custom one, may I add) and a massive wad of information copied over from someplace. Doesn't sound like something to be kept, now does it? 12:51, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Not to be rude but I find it quite strange how you deleted my page, but the "Seung-mina" page has no information and doesnt even have a download link. My page had two paragraphs of info, and i was abou to post the download link and you deleted it. What makes the "Seung-mina" page better than mine if theres nothing on there. BTW I apologize for cursing you out earlier.Djasiantech (talk) 03:53, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Simple: I didn't know of its existence until now, so cheers for pointing it out :) Apology accepted, though I'm not easily offended by swearing and the like anyway. 10:01, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Stickman page is removed Why you deleted the Stickman page? I'm working on the Pivot Stickman character for MUGEN. AVAST THE FUN (talk) 07:46, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "working". we don't put up the "working" projects ^Correct. We've had this rule for yonks now. 16:35, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Something Hey PlasmoidThunder, have you ever been able to figure out what the probloem is for my character to not run in winmugen? i am a little concerned, cause i really need it to run in winmugen MugenLover10 (talk) 04:08, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm guessing it's to do with the localcoord tag you have in the .def. Localcoord was introduced in M.U.G.E.N 1.0. 21:18, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Its MUGENJanitor He's trying to bring the Anthropomorphic characters category back even when it was deleted by you. Please stop him. He won't listen to me. Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 19:26, March 10, 2013 (UTC) I've informed him about this, so all we can do now is wait. If he tries to add it again, then I'll see to it that he receives a ban. 21:32, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Huh? borrastres the wiki as rarity and trixie Sorry, what? 18:45, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Can you please ban Crisx284? He constantly removes deletion templates of articles about non-existent characters and he's being very rude. Please delete the articles he's created.Garfield1601 (talk) 20:33, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Done. 21:40, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Is what this category is necessary? http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Marvel_vs._Capcom_Characters Because there is already one for Marvel Characters and one for Capcom Characters, no? ---Toupou--- (talk) 16:24, March 13, 2013 (UTC) I assume it's for characters that have appeared in Marvel vs. Capcom, as it is a fighting game and all. Some characters such as Abyss have only appeared in said game. 21:08, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Spammer on the loose http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Oriam123 He's been spamming the chat room could you please do something about it?TheWaluigiking (talk) 22:14, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Uh...yes. Hello. I sincerely apologise for my behaviour before and really REALLY regret the trouble I caused - I'm embarrassed to say the least. But that's not why I'm here. I know you're a member of Mugen Free For All, so could I trouble you to post my newest version of Rotom up on there? I know it's a lot coming from me, but I really do regret what I've done in the past. This isn't a bribe or anything, but I'm liking your newest update to Rotom. I feel it's lacking attacks, but there's not much you can do with a limbless ball of cuteness, or was it intentional? Either way, good job and good luck on whatever you're working on next :) KEKUWEKKA used Signature! It's super unoriginal! (talk) 22:52, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... I don't know, I don't think you're being sincere enough. 23:30, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much! KEKUWEKKA used Signature! It's super unoriginal! (talk) 23:41, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Those people... ¿Can you ban every people who edit my userpage? Those people just doesn't read the ''DON'T EDIT MY USERPAGE! ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 18:57, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Only if they do it repeatedly, and most of the time, it's a Wikia Contributor with a non-static IP. 19:17, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Help request Hey Plasmoid, I was wondering if you could help me fix Barack Obama, as his required sprites are missing as I just noticed to day, and I wondered if you could help me fix it, I've tried but I keep getting a palette issue with him. Could I send you the newest version and what you can do with it? Thanks in return. Wielder of Freeflight, the Legendary axe. (talk) 23:00, March 20, 2013 (UTC) So wait, are you saying you want me to add the missing sprites, or fix some palette issue? Either way, I'll take a look at him if you better explain your problem. Also, this is a good page for reference, in case you didn't already know about it. 23:12, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Help! Hello Plasmoid, I want rename this page Lilith (Vanguard Princess) simply in Lilith because the page of the Darkstalker's character has now her last name, but I cannot rename (because the link Lilith is always to the Darkstalker's character). Can you fixed that please? ---Toupou--- (talk) 18:27, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Feel free to try now :) 20:01, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Please ban this Wikia Contributor Hi Plasmoid, can you please ban this user?: http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.253.106.88 He/she keeps editing pages and putting unessary things into pages, he/she is also trying to delete on article. Thanks in return. Wielder of Freeflight, the Legendary axe. (talk) 21:48, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Done :) 22:08, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Something Hello, PlasmoidThunder, i noticed that the page Syobon (Cat Mario) is no longer existing, but where i got the character from, he was missing something. I modded the character to have music like how he does in the pc port of Syobon Action (Cat Mario). The music plays only if he is alive, and will stop if he loses and if he wins. I will try to nab footage to show you what i'm talking about! MugenLover10 (talk) 07:01, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey PlasmoidThunder, what's the deal with Jenngra505, he is saying that my Sonic Variant character is cheap because of Marisa Kirisame being my helper (original text; excessive life stat), sure i limited his jumps to 6, but he didn't have to go badshit insane with his Marisa Kirisame Helper. He didn't. He simply wrote that the character is cheap because of that helper, which is true, as said helper can be summoned over and over again and doesn't disappear. 19:01, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Look PlasmoidThunder, i apologize for boiling my lid, but it's that when i went to update my character through my skydrive, the helper wasn't completely coded, but i assure you this time i'm updating him right away with the helper fully coded to where the helper will walk off screen if finished attacking, or was attacked. MugenLover10 (talk) 21:12, March 25, 2013 (UTC) question and good message thanks for you message Plasmoidthunder. I have a question to ask you. how do i remove a link when it does not work anymore. if you answer this question, then i might learn how to make a character and i will give you the character to you first. thanks for your message. Ryantprewitt (talk) 00:18, March 26, 2013 (UTC)ryantprewittRyantprewitt (talk) 00:18, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I've lost track of how many times I've said this, but that message on your talk page is automated - it is generated when you make at least one edit. Besides, I have a custom signature ;) As for your conundrum, you're talking about hyperlinks on articles, yes? Something like this? There's two ways: 1. In the Visual editor, right click on a link and select "Remove link". 2. In the Source editor, linked text looks like this: Rotom. Simply remove the square brackets around the linked word. 09:13, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Just to clarify Both images are from Sonic Channel, so it's the same wich one we decide to use. Eternaga (Talk to Me) 21:25, March 26, 2013 (UTC) The newest, as I said. Sonic Channel isn't a video game (I'm sure you knew that), it's a Japanese Sonic website. The 3D artwork is the most recent artwork of Super Sonic, as I don't think any of the recent Sonic games like Generations of Episode 4 have Super Sonic artwork. 22:34, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Apology sorry about before had i known it was you it would have been diffrent, however you have to admit some do vandalise or they only seem to change just the photo rather then trying to really fix a article . anyways sorry about before I was simply going round removing the Mutants articles (that's going to include the X-Men and the Turtles, no? Pointless category). I don't take such insults seriously, so it's completely fine darklight ;) 20:47, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm a hypocrite Why you call me a cock? I didn't. If this is supposed to be humorous, it's not - it's stupid and immature; you have the nerve to say this place is full of 5 year olds, yet you don't even know your own username when you see it. To clarify, I said: Surely you didn't just join here to make fun of people you have a petty rivalry with, '''coockie' :/'' Note the double o'' (that's ''oo, in case you were wondering), though if you wish to be called a cock (because that does seem to better fit your personality, from what I've seen), then I'll make sure to call you such. 13:58, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Block Can you block Princess Cadence R34? omg Cadence didn't do anything why block him TOASTERPASTRIES (talk) 23:37, April 2, 2013 (UTC) uhhh... Porn picture? Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 23:49, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Hacking; he saided "Tanic imma hack u" on the chat. Annnnd the porn picture.Gotta get fast. (talk) 23:56, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Let's do this... @'TOASTERPASTRIES' I know this guy is your friend, and friends stick up for each other, but seriously, this guy's actions go against the rules of WIKIA ITSELF. @'IAMMICHUKIAKEW' I wouldn't take anything he says seriously. That's just an empty threat (and a damn common one at that), so think nothing of it. @'This entire topic' He's been banned from the chat (cheers Metalkong1!), as what he did infringes the chat rules. If he does stuff to the actual wiki itself, then things'll have to get serious. 13:58, April 3, 2013 (UTC) @'PlasticMoist or something idk' To be honest, I didn't even SEE any rules until someone in the chat told me they were in TALK PAGES. The rules need to be in the tabs or something, not in the talk pages of all places. You shouldn't ban someone for not knowing that the rules even EXIST in this place. And about the whole Tanic thing, you couldn't POSSIBLY believe he was serious. He misspelled it on PURPOSE, for God's sake. I know Tanic's been hacked before, but come on. It's TANIC'S fault for actually falling for it. I mean, if Lucas said "imma hak u" to someone who actually knows what a JOKE is, they wouldn't take it seriously. TOASTERPASTRIES (talk) 01:47, April 4, 2013 (UTC) @'MICROWAVEPASTY' The rules for the wiki and the chat are on the main page. They're the first things you see under the Help us! section. Do people even use their eyes any more?! What's the point in mocking people anyway? How can anyone get satisfaction from making someone feel weak and childish? The "humour" your band of merry men are accustomed to isn't funny for the most part, if not at all. From what the video showed (and what cookie was implying), Tanic leaving the chat was him "taking it seriously", when all he was doing was refreshing the chat because the damn thing is glitchy. What's this misspelling nonsense now? I never said anything about a misspelling anywhere. 15:41, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Black Kyurem Hey Plasmoid, I wanted to ask if you would test out my newer Black Kyurem before I release it, as of now I've completed the revamped version. If you do test it, make sure you read the readme, you really have to mess around with his moves to find out what he does. I'll make a Mediafire link and PM you the link VIA youtube if you want. Thanks in return- 14:32, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Testing a Pokémon character? Count me in! 14:50, April 3, 2013 (UTC) @Plasmoid: Just let me know what you think VIA my talk page or on yours, just make sure you read the readme through. 15:38, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hurr Lol you invite me to talk to you in the chat even tho im freakin banned so how do you think that works? Princess Cadence R34 (talk) 15:28, April 3, 2013 (UTC)Lucy... who gives a damn I never invited you to the chat. Stop making up crap for the sake of it. 15:36, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Can do please stop hating me please don't block me And you are...? 15:32, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello PlamsoidThunder Hey PlamsoidThunder I like pedro higin. But pedro higin is not sockpuppet please don't block me for liking pedro higin! Who do you think I am, Hitler?! I won't ban someone for liking someone else - I'm not a dictator for fudge's sake! Also, why doesn't anyone sign their posts? How hard is it to type ~~~~ ? 21:25, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Proof for the trivia of Petra You believe now? I would not add this trivia if this was not the case. ; ) ---Toupou--- (talk) 20:19, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh! If finished off by certain attacks! I thought it was after being attacked. I wasn't asking for proof of this, I was asking whether the other author that contributor added actually made that character or not, seeing as he/she added no download link. 21:06, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Yes but only if she lose the match (in the last round if she has already lose a round), it's why I write "finished". The EX (and maybe normal) Woohoo Whirwild of Homer work also for example. Maybe (but wait a download link) and I know that Ina has made a version of this character but she is bad, it's why I dont added. ---Toupou--- (talk) 21:32, April 6, 2013 (UTC)